Saints Portrait
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: As coisas na pensão ‘Santuário’ nunca foram muito calmas.
1. A frase abaixo mente

**Saints Portrait**

As coisas na pensão 'Santuário' nunca foram muito calmas.

Eu, o pacífico habitante do quinto andar, tenho alguns hábitos curiosos, é verdade—quem não os têm? Mas eu pareço bastante normal quando colocado quase exatamente no meio desse prédio maluco.

Um dos meus hábitos é, por exemplo, dormir até a razoável hora que é meio dia. Pois bem, este eu tive que abandonar. Todos os dias, às cinco, seis ou qualquer hora absurda que o valha, o budista maluco do quarto do lado inicia sua oração matinal para celebrar o sol. Assim que me mudei para cá, eu costumava ignorar; depois, comecei a bater na parede; por fim tive que me conformar e simplesmente enfiar a cara no travesseiro enquanto ouvia a reza sânscrita.

Malditas paredes finas.

Essa é uma das desvantagens de morar em uma pensão: a regra é "os incomodados que se mudem". Não gosta do seu vizinho? É uma pena. A casa te incomoda? Sinto muito, meu caro.

Naquela manhã específica, entretanto, eu fui acordado duas vezes: a primeira pelo budista maluco; a segunda, pelo meu vizinho do outro lado.

Mencionei que ele é o maior encrenqueiro do prédio?

O lema parece ser: uma mulher nova a cada quarta e a cada sábado. Segundas e terças ele tira folga. Ele acorda ainda mais tarde que eu e costumava ouvir uma música altíssima de madrugada, até que o Camus do décimo primeiro quarto presenteou-lhe com fones de ouvido. Se até uma pessoa do décimo primeiro conseguia escutar, acho que podem imaginar minha situação.

Mas quando ele bateu na minha porta às onze da manhã e eu atendi cambaleante, fiquei preocupado: Máscara da Morte estava fora da cama, e nem eram duas da tarde ainda.

No mínimo, o primeiro andar estava pegando fogo.

"Hey, tem leite em pó aí?"

"Leite em pó?" Ecoei, meio atordoado, ainda sem estar completamente acordado.

"É, se for leite normal serve também, só que te conhecendo ele vai estar azedo."

"Azedo?" Eu repeti.

"Qual é, Aioria, tá lesado? Deixa que eu mesmo pego." Ele tentou me afastar, mas eu bloqueei a passagem com o meu braço. "_Anda_, Aioria, eu não quero pedir pro Shaka. Ele vai me dar leite numa tigela e ainda vai querer que eu agradeça àquele deus gordo dele."

Isso lá é verdade. Quando eu pedi água pro Shaka, uma vez, ele me deu de beber numa tigela. Parece que é assim que se faz lá na índia. Quer dizer, vamos lá, o que há de errado com o clássico copo?

"Pra começar, Buda não é um deus. E não tem leite aqui, por que não desce e pega na cozinha?" Eu cocei a nuca e bocejei. "Eu nem sabia que você bebia alguma coisa sem teor alcoólico."

"Não é pra mim, idiota, é pra _ela_." Ele respondeu ascendendo um cigarro. "Mas tem razão, você está retardado demais agora. Vou pegar lá em baixo." E ele virou-se sem nem se desculpar por ter me acordado para descer as escadas. Ah, bem, dane-se ele. Eu já estava acordado mesmo, então decidi me vestir descentemente e quem sabe ver a fórmula um comendo uma tigela de sucrilhos.

O meu plano estava indo muito bem, até chegar na parte da fórmula um.

A sala da tv nunca está vazia, mas às vezes dá pra convencer quem está vendo a mudar de canal. Esse não é o caso dos gêmeos do terceiro quarto.

Saga e Kanon são gêmeos completamente opostos. Eles dividem um quarto, por mais _suspeito_ que isso possa parecer, mas á só porque os dois estão muito duros. Pelos menos até onde eu sei. Saga tem um eterno ar de quem é o rei desse lugar só porque ele preside o que a gente chama de 'reunião de condomínio', embora na verdade sejam reuniões para beber. Já Kanon parece mais um rebelde sem causa que odeia deus, o mundo e o que mais houver para odiar.

Menos, parece, seriados de ficção científica.

"Que _droga_, Saga, quer pôr de volta em 'Perdidos no Espaço', seu desgraçado?" Ele disse, dando um soco no braço do irmão.

"Eu quero ver o documentário sobre a vida de Luis XIV. Depois você _aluga_ isso naquela locadora em cima do posto de gasolina!" Respondeu Saga, com um refinado tapa na nuca.

"Você sabe a vida de Luis XIV de cor e salteado!"

"E você sabe 'Perdidos no Espaço' de cor e salteado!"

Eu, parado na porta, com minha tigela de sucrilhos nas mãos, intervi gentilmente: "Parem de ser idiotas. Tem fórmula um hoje, passa esse controle pra cá."

Ambos viraram-se para mim, surpresos. Kanon foi o primeiro a se virar de volta e voltar ao canal do seu seriado sem que o irmão percebesse, porque estava entretido em me dispensar.

"De pé antes do meio dia, Aioria?" Ironizou. "Onde é o incêndio?"

"Pergunte pro Máscara, foi _ele_ quem me acordou... por mais _estranho _que isso pareça." Eu respondi, dando de ombros. "Agora, posso ver a fórmula um? Ao contrário de vocês, _eu _não sei como o programa aca—"

"KANON, dá pra por de volta do History Channel?"

"Sai fora, Saga!"

Ótimo. Eles decidiram descobrir quem é mais idiota. Tem mesmo que ser agora? Tem que ser na disputa pelo maldito controle remoto? Eles não iam me fazer comer sucrilhos na _sala_, iam?

**Alguns minutos depois, na sala.**

A sala é realmente um dos lugares mais detestáveis desta maldita pensão. Todo mundo que não tem nada para fazer e não conseguiu se infiltrar na sala da tv vem pra cá. Como somos todos diferentes entre nós, isso resulta em um monte de marmanjos de mau-humor, cada um irritando cada vez mais o outro, num espaço de poucos metros. Aliás, eu não sei o que há nessa pensão, mas o número de homens por metro quadrado ultrapassa em muito a média do governo.

"Já não te disse para não comer na sala, Aioria?" Resmungou Camus por cima de seu jornal. "Por que não usa a maldita cozinha?"

"Porque a Saori está cozinhando e vai me expulsar." Eu respondi. Camus reclama até quando eu estou respirando alto demais perto dele, é impressionante.

"Domingo é um dia tão _chato_." Murmura, de repente, Miro. Ele é o único na pensão que supera Máscara da Morte no quesito 'ser mulherengo': ele não tira as tais férias na segunda e terça. "Afrodite, dá pra abaixar o som do walkman? Eu consigo ouvir a música daqui!"

"Não vem com grito pra cima de mim não!" Foi a resposta. Afrodite sempre foi o mais suspeito dos moradores. Quero dizer...

"Isso na sua boca é batom?" Perguntou Miro, erguendo uma sobrancelha e exemplificando perfeitamente o que eu ia dizer.

"Não é da sua conta?" Respondeu Afrodite, imitando o gesto. Com a diferença que a sobrancelha erguida tinha sido feita em cabeleireiro.

"Que nome você dá à essa cor? _Flamingo Cafona n° 5_?" Riu Miro, chegando mais perto, mas se afastando repentinamente quando Afrodite deu um zombeteiro beijinho no ar e murmurou um 'que provar?'. "Opa, não vem com essa!"

"_Podem_ parar de ser retardados, só por um minuto?" Murmurou Camus, exasperado.

"Desculpe, você nos contagiou." Miro cruzou os braços e fez uma careta. Uuh. Mexeu com o Camus. Treta, treta. Isso aqui era muito melhor que assistir tv.

"Ah, vamos, não precisam começar com isso a essa hora da manhã." Interviu, de repente, Mu, o pacifista. Ele mora logo no primeiro quarto, o que é uma coisa boa, porque quando alguém vem nos visitar passa primeiro por ele e fica com a impressão de que esse lugar é quase normal. Doce ilusão.

"Estraga-prazeres. Estava começando a ficar bom." Eu respondi, comendo minha última colherada de sucrilhos.

"Se mal lhe pergunto, Aioria, quem é você para se divertir às nossas custas? Nem costuma estar consciente à essa hora." Miro pareceu me ver pela primeira vez. "Aliás, onde é o incêndio?"

"_Qual é_ a da obsessão de todo mundo nessa maldita pensão com incêndios? O último que teve foi por culpa do Shura, não minha."

Desde então, nós o mantemos longe de tomadas e colheres. A qualquer custo.

"Pode ser, mas _foi_ no seu quarto." Rebateu Miro. "Aliás, você nunca nos explicou o que o Shura estava fazendo lá..."

"... Concertando minha luminária. Quantas vezes eu não expliquei isso? Ele _é_ eletricista, lembram?"

Saori apareceu na porta da sala, de repente. Ela parecia meio suja e cheirava a açúcar queimado. Isso é muito raro­—ela cuida dessa pensão com mão-de-ferro, está sempre limpa e imaculada em seu vestido branco. É a única mulher aqui dentro e funciona como uma espécie de mãe pra todos nós.

"Meninos, me dão uma mão na cozinha?"

Todos se levantaram. Inclusive—surpreendi-me—Camus largou o jornal e foi ajudá-la, mas quando eu fiz menção de segui-los, ela me barrou com um gesto e murmurou 'ah, não se preocupe, Aioria, não precisa.'

E todos me deixaram sozinho. Inclusive, quando fui ver, Saga e Kanon tinham saído da sala da tv.

Tem caroço nesse angu, e eu vou descobri o que é!

**X**

**Bem, quanto tempo!**

**O tema da vez era _pensão_. Pela primeira vez, me pego fazendo não um one-shot, este será um two-shot ou sei lá o nome que se dá à fics de dois capítulos!**

**Achei que seria engraçado transformar o Santuário numa pensão XD agora os cavaleiros convivem sem que haja uma escada a separá-los! Espero que tenha ficado divertido. Não apareceu todo mundo ainda, isso eu deixo para o próximo capítulo que não sei quando farei.**

**EDIT: Repostei o capítulo, com a betagem da Chibi Anne. Obrigada, sobrinha!**

**Kiskiss, au revoir!**


	2. A frase acima diz a verdade

**Saints Portrait**

"Sai da frente, Camus."

É sempre um prazer descobrir que um grande companheiro seu está na porta da sua casa, não é mesmo? Não, não é. Camus decidiu barrar a porta do _meu_ quarto por algum motivo. Simplesmente cruzou os braços e apoiou as costas na madeira, sem me deixar passar.

"Me dê um bom motivo."

"Esse é _meu_ quarto?"

"Aioria, hoje você evoluiu ao ponto de acordar às onze horas, e não ao meio dia. Não vou deixar que entre e regrida." Ele disse, dando de ombros. "De mais a mais, não quero que haja _outro_ incêndio."

Ele só pode estar brincando comigo.

"Quantas estúpidas vezes já te expliquei que foi o _Shura_?" Eu grito. De repente, Miro surge no fim do corredor. Ele está carregando alguma coisa que não consigo ver, mas nem tenho muito tempo para pensar nisso.

"Ok, então deixe-me reconstituir os fatos." Diz ele, parando com o pacote nas mãos e olhando pro alto enquanto um sorriso malicioso brota em seus lábios. Nada bom. "Shura estava no seu quarto, e alguma coisa pegou fogo. Hmmm..."

"Suas piadas libidinosas ofendem meus ouvidos, Miro." Diz Shaka, saído do quarto ao lado. Está começando a ficar meio apertado nesse corredor. "Podem ir ser idiotas em algum outro lugar? Estou tentando falar no telefone, aqui."

"Cuidado, Shaka, seu cabelo pode enganchar embaixo da porta." Apontou Camus, com uma cara tão séria que o próprio Shaka baixa os olhos para conferir, antes de suspirar exasperado. "E o corredor não pertence a ninguém, então eu posso 'ser idiota', com o meu QI de 127, onde eu bem entender."

"Falar com você faz o _meu_ QI abaixar quatro pontos por minuto. Pode, ao menos, 'ser idiota' em modo silencioso?"

Ótimo. Que maravilha. Camus não vai sair da frente da porta do meu quarto tão cedo. Acho que o melhor a fazer é descer e verificar se Saori precisa de ajuda na cozinha, se bem que ela provavelmente vai me expulsar dizendo que eu já causei incêndios demais nessa casa, mas vale a pena tentar.

Ainda estou descendo as escada e Aldebaran, do segundo quarto, aparece na porta. Tirando o casaco, ele pergunta, com um largo sorriso: "Vai pra cozinha? Tá procurando mais coisas pra pôr fogo, é? Cuidado."

Certo, eu odeio a minha vida.

"Sabe o que pode fazer com seus conselhos?" Eu pergunto, irritado, mas ele se limita a rir. Eu acho que nunca vi Aldebaran de mau-humor. Nunca mesmo. Nem quando roubaram o carro dele, uns meses atrás. Nem quando a gente postou no youtube aquele vídeo dele no natal cantando a versão karaokê do especial natalino da Hillary Duff.

É. Aquela bebida que ele trouxe do Brasil era _poderosa_.

"Não precisa ficar irritado, Aioria. Que tal dar uma volta pra arejar a cabeça?"

"Eu já _disse_ o que pode fazer com seus conselhos."

"Na verdade, não disse, não." Ele começa a me empurrar em direção à escada que dá na porta da frente. "Mas por que a gente não conversa sobre isso enquanto você a ajuda a comprar copos na loja de departamentos da esquina? Todos os meus quebraram."

Eu abro a boca pra responder que isso é ridículo, mas aí eu vejo o _tamanho_ das mãos do Aldebaran e percebo que, na verdade, é bem possível. E não é como se eu tivesse nada melhor pra fazer, mesmo. Então, a gente pega os casacos na porta e sai andando.

"E aí, o que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou sem rodeios. Eu dou de ombros.

"Sei lá, pergunta pros outros. Talvez hoje seja o dia nacional de odiar o Aioria." E é aí que eu começo a chutar as coisas que vejo na rua, como as pedrinhas ou a lata perto do poste. É aí que meu pé acerta o poste. É aí que eu decido que é melhor parar de ser retardado e me concentrar em andar, e torço para o Aldebaran não perceber o meu pequeno momento rebelde. (Não, não aqueles com penteados esquisitos daquela novela, ou seriado, ou sei lá o que é.)

Mas ele percebe. É claro que ele percebe. Todo mundo percebe _tudo_, menos eu. Sério, pra você ter uma idéia, eu nunca tinha percebido que o Mu não tinha sobrancelhas até o Miro perguntar abertamente na mesa de jantar porque _infernos_ ele fazia questão de ficar que nem a Mona Lisa, que também não tem sobrancelhas, como eu descobri depois.

Ha. Aposto que você também não tinha reparado.

Mas voltando ao Aldebaran.

Enquanto a porta automática da Weather's abria, ele fez questão de fazer vários comentários bem intencionados, tipo 'que nada, Aioria', 'a gente gosta muito de você', 'eles deviam estar de mau humor só porque é domingo' ou 'onde será que é a sessão de comida?', embora eu não tenha entendido a relevância desse último.

Eu nem reparei direito enquanto o Aldebaran enchia a sacola de coisas, mas algum lugar no fundo da minha mente se perguntou 'mas a gente não tinha vindo comprar copos?'

De uma forma ou de outra, quando nós voltamos para a pensão, eu estava entretido em contar para ele o quão horrível tinha sido o meu dia até ali. Foi quando a Saori saiu desesperada pela porta da frente, o que não é uma visão comum.

"Aldebaran!" Ela disse, pondo as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego.

Ele ficou sério, de repente—_altamente_ incomum. "O que aconteceu?"

"A estação de trem."

"Não me diga que—?!"

"Pois é," Saori respondeu em tom dramático. Eu me sentia mais ou menos como a mAioria das pessoas se sente quando liga a tv e vê um episódio aleatório de uma novela que não assiste. "e ovos, também."

"Então, melhor comprar tudo."

"Também acho. Vamos lá, os outros saíram."

"Não tinha o suficiente?"

"Isso."

"Ah."

Céus, se eles continuassem eu ia buscar a pipoca. Mas aí a Saori virou pra mim, toda sorrisos de novo, sem sequer um resquício da seriedade de antes. "Aioria, vamos sair, tá? Fique cuidando da pensão."

E eles foram embora sem me dizer mais nada. Ok, aquele dia estava se tornando o mais estranho da minha vida inteira. Então, eu entrei na pensão, tranquei e passei a corrente, antes de correr para o meu quarto, vestir aquela camiseta verde limão que era do meu irmão, ir rapidamente para a frente da tv e—_Ah, júbilo!_—assistir a _reprise_ da fórmula um.

**Alguns minutos depois, na sala de tv**.

Gato. Cheiro de gato. Eu consigo sentir os pêlos entrando pelas minhas narinas, pelos meus olhos, por cada poro do meu corpo. Por onde o gato pode ter entrado?

Ah. Saori tem uma gata. Como era o nome dela, mesmo? Artemis, isso. Artemis. Arty. Baby-Warty. Wart-Wart.

Eu vejo Baby-Wart. Digo, Artemis. Saori não trancou aquela coisa dentro do quarto, ela está vindo pra cá. Ela vai sentar no meu colo. Ela é persa. Tem aquela cara achatada de quem correu a mil por hora em direção a uma parede e não conseguiu frear. E muitos, _muitos _pêlos.

Saori sabe que eu sou alérgico.

Ela está vindo, está se aproximando. Ai meu Deus. Ai meu Deus.

**Alguns minutos depois, na sala.**

Ela está vindo, eu sei que está. Revirei meu quarto inteiro, mas não consegui achar um antialérgico.

Então, estou aqui, nessa situação _ridícula_, tentando me esconder do gato na sala, _sabendo_ que não vou conseguir. Eu não tive tempo de desligar a tv antes de sair correndo, e deve ter começado a passar _Psicose_, porque eu consigo ouvir a trilha sonora daqui.

E de repente, absolutamente do nada, toca a campainha. Eu percebo que começou a chover lá fora. Ok, alguém está lá fora. Calma, Aioria, só atenda a porta. Isso, só mais um passo.

Ok, não. Vou atender pelo interfone.

"Alô?" Eu digo para o pequenino aparelho. Tem uma estática tão grande que eu não consigo ouvir direito e só capto umas palavras chave. A música-tema de psicose toca incessantemente ao fundo.

"Alô," Responde a voz cheia de estática. "eu vim" _tschhhh. _"—tregar" _tschhh tschh._ "encomenda."

"Encomenda?"

_Tschhhh... _"Impress—" _tcsh_. "Weather's."

"_Quê_?"

Meu Deus, eu consigo ver a manchete de amanhã. _Jovem rapaz é assassinado_. Aliás, _Jovem rapaz é assassinado e morto._ A Weather's não faz entregas. Quer dizer, sei lá se faz, mas eu não pedi! E quem entregaria à essa hora da noite?!

"Desculpe, não posso receber encomendas." Eu digo, um pouco menos desesperado do que achei que soaria. Isso é bom. "É só com a proprietária. Ela não está. Volte amanhã."

Eu me dou um tapa, um chute, uma _voadora_ mental quando percebo que acabei de informar a eles que estou sozinho aqui. Droga. Droga droga droga. Ouço mais um pouco de estática, e de repente tudo fica silencioso. Devem ter ido embora. Graças.

E de repente eu ouço o portão sendo aberto.

Não. Não. Ah, não. Saori deve ter esquecido de trancar _de novo_ quando saiu com o Aldebaran. Eles estão vindo para a porta. _São muitos_. Socorro. Socorro. Eu devo começar a rezar agora?

Batem na porta.

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu—não, corte isso. Não é que eu não penso duas vezes, eu não chego a pensar _nenhuma_ vez antes de correr escada acima, pra me esconder. Talvez em algum quarto, ou talvez eu pule a janela, eu preciso _fugir_!

Eles estão forçando a porta.

Então, no meio da escada, eu a vejo. Artemis. Baby-Wart está mais ameaçadora do que nunca, descendo os degraus em minha direção, com todos aqueles pêlos.

Barulho de chave na fechadura. Girou. _Meu Deus, eles têm a chave._ Mas quando eles tentam abrir a porta, ela faz um baque surdo e eu percebo, com alívio, que _passei a corrente. _A chuva está caindo mais forte do que nunca.

"Abre essa porta!"

_Jovem é assassinado. Jovem é estuprado e morto._ Artemis está vindo na minha direção. Eu sinto minhas vias respiratórias de entupindo, mas esse é o menor dos meus problemas.

"Abre. Essa. Porta. Aioria!"

Eles sabem o meu nome. Devem estar me vigiando há semanas. O que eu vou fazer? Polícia. Preciso ligar pra polícia. Cadê o telefone? O último a usá-lo foi o Shaka, acho. Há uma bola de pêlos entre eu e este objetivo.

Eles ainda estão falando.

"Eu vou pôr a porta abaixo."

"Máscara da Morte, não!"

Máscara da Morte?! Máscara da Morte quer me estuprar e me matar?! É ele o arquiteto desse plano?

"Não me segura, Miro. A gente tá ficando encharcado!"

Miro?

"Parem com isso, seu bando de selvagens!"

Afrodite? São eles mesmo?

Bem devagar, eu chego perto a porta, só perto o bastante para ouvi-los direito, e pergunto a única coisa que pareceu razoável naquela hora: "Pessoal...?"

A voz de Mu responde "Sim", a de Miro pergunta "Aioria, você tem algum tipo de doença mental?!" enquanto Máscara da Morte despeja sobre mim sua respeitável coleção de palavrões. Não pode haver mais dúvidas. Eu abro a porta.

Versões bem molhadas dos meus companheiros de casa me fuzilaram com o olhar. (Menos o Mu, porque ele é o pacifista e esse é o trabalho dele, o Shaka, porque ele estava muito ocupado fazendo uma saudação à chuva ou sei lá o quê, e o Aldebaran que nunca fica bravo.) Isso por si só era um feito, porque a minha camiseta verde limão é... bom, é _bem _verde.

Afrodite é quem parece mais ameaçador. Acho que ele _nunca_ vai me perdoar por tê-lo deixado na chuva e desmanchado sua maquiagem.

Camus é o primeiro a entrar, enfiar um pacote extremamente molhado nos meus braços enquanto passa e me pergunta "Você é _retardado_?!"

"Por que infernos vocês me disseram que era uma entrega?" Eu pergunto, indignado, então, minha atenção se volta para o pacote. "E o que é isso?"

Saori dá um passo à frente. Ela está tão molhada, mas tão molhada, que parece uma lhama, de algum jeito obscuro e sinistro. Ela abre uma caixa de papelão encharcada, dentro da qual há uma massaroca disforme que parece, em algum passado remoto, ter sido—

"Feliz aniversário, Aioria."

—um _bolo_.

Francamente, não sei qual é a minha primeira reação. Imagino que seja algo como balbuciar qualquer coisa que era pra ser _obrigado_ mas parece mais com _druiaght_. A Saori me olha como se eu tivesse uns três anos de idade, enquanto os outros começam a se empurrar para entrar.

Eu paro Máscara da Morte no meio do caminho. "Eu—hã... Obri—"

"Escuta," Ele empurra a minha mão de volta e continua a andar como se nunca tivesse sido parado. "a _próxima_ parte do seu corpo que encostar em mim vai ser _amputada_."

"É, Aioria. Se eu oferecesse uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos, acho que receberia troco!"

"Você é a prova de que a evolução pode ir ao contrário!"

"Que tipo de idiota você é pra nos deixar no meio da chuva?!"

Afrodite bate com uma de suas unhas manicuradas sobre a minha têmpora. Acho que ele quer ver se faz um som oco. "_Hello_? _Anybody there_? Você destruiu a minha chapinha!"

Eu estou genuinamente emocionado. Sério. O único modo que consigo por isso em palavras é "Vocês são ótimos, caras."

"Quanto tempo, Aioria."

Então eu olho com atenção para a porta. Há uma pessoa extra. Tipo avulsa, como se no meio de um monte de barbies aparecesse, sei lá, uma suzi. E essa suzi é o meu irmão. (E se ele descobrir que eu falei isso, vai por cola no meu travesseiro, que nem daquela vez que eu quebrei o Nintendo 64 dele. Mas é que meus giz de cera cabiam _tão_ certinho naquela abertura...)

"Aioros!"

"Hey, Aioria." Ele sorri largo, do jeito que eu me lembrava.

"Mas eu achei que você estava—"

"—na Grécia. Mas vim pro seu aniversário."

"Eu não—"

"—sabia que eu vinha. Pois é."

"Pare de—"

"—completar as suas frases?"

E então nós dois começamos a rir. Os outros nos olham como se fôssemos dois retardados, e em certo sentido, somos mesmo. Em seguida, ele vem e me abraça tão forte que eu acho que a minha coluna vertebral não vai resistir.

"Não vai abrir seu presente?"

"Ah, é!"

Eu começo a rasgar o papel do pacotinho que Camus tacou em mim—digo, me entregou.

"... Um dvd d'O Rei Leão?"

"_O quê_?!" Gritam, de repente, todos eles juntos. Em seguida, se entreolham. Uh. Que gente estranha. Não é como se fosse um filme impróprio nem nada.

"_Viu, _Saga!" Kanon aponta um dedo acusadoramente para o irmão. "Eu disse que era melhor a gente dar O Mágico de Oz!"

"Como é que eu ia saber que o Camus ia ter a mesma idéia?!" Defende-se Saga, cruzando os braços com ares de aristocrata. E de repente, estão brigando de novo.

"Não me digam que vocês também...?" Mu puxa, de dentro do casaco ou sei lá de onde (uh, isso soou errado), um pacote mais ou menos do tamanho de um dvd. E todos fazem o mesmo.

Bom... na verdade tudo isso é meio patético, mas não dou muita atenção a eles. Saga e Kanon estão brigando! Estou quase me virando para perguntar para Aioros se ele quer apostar quanto tempo ele dá até eles começarem a se surrar, quando Saori entra na sala. Carregando um bolo (ou o que sobrou dele).

"E _quer _saber de uma coisa, Saga? Se você nunca me ouve, também não vou te ouvir."

E ele enfia a mão no bolo, arranca um pedaço, e _joga. _Até aí, tudo bem. Só que Saga desvia (eles já devem ter feito muito isso) e a coisa gosmenta e achocolatada vai parar na cara do Camus. Todos nós ficamos parados, em choque. As pessoas mal tem coragem de levantar a voz pro Camus.

Até a Saori está estática, de olhos arregalados, só esperando o próximo movimento.

No mínimo, o Camus vai—vamos pensar numa coisa bem cruel—lambuzar o Kanon de... hã... mel e pôr no jardim. Bem debaixo daquela colméia gigante que surgiu no pinheiro semana passada.

Em vez disso, ele pega o prato da mão da Saori e, com muita dignidade, enfia-o na cara do Kanon. Quando Saga começa a rir, Kanon pega o que sobrou e esfrega na cara dele, e quando Aldebaran começa a rir recebe um pouco também, e em breve estamos todos no meio de açúcar, chocolate, refrigerante e dvds.

_Ah._

Eu amo a minha vida.

**X**

**Três vivas, pessoal! Eis que, depois de fazer aniversário, Saints Portrait é finalmente completa!**

**Isso foi, ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente divertido e muito difícil. Não sei bem porque, mas a segunda parte desse capítulo era daquelas que eu tinha que me forçar a escrever. Muito, _muito_ obrigada pela paciência de todos.**

**Talvez vocês ainda não saibam o prazer que é selecionar a opção 'complete' no resumo de uma história. Ah, que maravilha. Enfim, eu espero que tenham gostado, e não tenho muito mais o que falar.**

**Este capítulo também contou com a brilhante betagem da Chibi Anne!**

**E kisskiss.**


End file.
